A morning in Konoha
by Bane2888
Summary: Sasuke has reached breaking point and can no longer hide his feeling's for Naruto. Sasuke: POV/SASUNARU/Yaoi/Oneshot/Rated M just in case.


A morning in Konoha

Sasuke stared down at his bare feet, he was standing on the dark wooden flooring in the kitchen of Naruto's small and untidy apartment, his eyes studied the chaotic patterns in the wood grain intently, the engraved lines looked like ripples in water becoming lost, each fading into the next one. Sasuke spared a quick glance at the man opposite him, his onyx eyes meeting Naruto's cobalt blue ones, before returning his gaze back to the cold wooden floor. Sasuke's heart was beating so fast he was sure that at any moment it would break free of his chest. The blonde man opposite him had a dark blush across his tanned face; his mouth was hanging open stupidly as he gazed at the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke may have found this image more amusing if it wasn't for the weight of the words just spoken, which now hang between them.

"W…W… What? What did you just say?" Naruto asked, stuttering his voice dry and croaky

Sasuke eyes shot back up to stare at Naruto for a moment, before letting out a defeated sigh, Sauske couldn't believe he was having to repeat himself, saying it the first time had taken more courage and strength than he had expected, saying it had been like having something that had once been lost and was now found, being ripped from him. Sasuke cough quietly to clear his throat and then repeated clearly: "I said, I am in love with you, Naruto." These words joined those already spoken to hang around the two young men like a lurking fog.

However Naruto continued to look dumbfounded at this revelation. Sasuke hand twitched at his side as he so desperately wanted to reach out and bridge gap between them. Sasuke had never been good with words, even with Naruto it had always been easier to beat his feeling into the stupid Dobe, but he resisted the urge, leaving his arms dangling stupidly at his sides.

"Um" was Naruto eventual response "err what you mean like um, ya know romantic, um" Naruto blushed seem to deepen as he opened and closed his mouth several times, lost for words.

"As in romantic love, yes" Sasuke finished for him somewhat impatiently. A faint blush of his own began to adorn his pale features tinting the top of his ears. _Could Naruto make this any worst?_

Naruto once again stared at Sasuke before raising his hand up to scratch behind his neck in a gesture of embarrassment, Naruto let out a dry nervous chuckle "HA! Come on, quit messing Teme" Naruto replied with a forced laugh and a bright smile, in an attempt to lighten the mood but it was unsuccessful.

Shaking his head slowly Sasuke sent his eyes skyward, he had expected this reaction. Giving into his urges Sasuke slowly raised his hand out towards Naruto he hesitated briefly before gripping Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke couldn't help enjoying the feeling of Naruto's warm skin through the thin black T-shirt that he wore, the gesture was so simple something he could have done a few weeks ago with nothing more than a raised eyebrow from Naruto but now it was a symbol, a symbol to Sasuke that he was reaching out to someone and trying to let them in both physically and emotionally but also that he was letting go of these emotions, these feelings which have inwardly consumed and tormented him for the last year, maybe longer.

"No Dobe I'm not joking." Sasuke replied, his voice remain calm and collective.

Taking a small step closer and breaking the contact with Naruto's shoulder, he stared deeply into Naruto's eyes meeting them with his own like shadows meeting light, willing him to see the sincerity behind his words and to understand the intense, all consuming feeling Sasuke has for him, has had for a long time for his Idiotic blonde haired friend. Knowing a look and touch would never be enough for Naruto.

"I want you." Sasuke said, he had meant for those 3 simple words to come out in the same calm tones he had been using all morning but instead they came out lower, more sensual and dripping with need, even Naruto couldn't miss interpret the meaning and feelings behind those words his blue eye becoming larger in shock but still he remained speechless. Sasuke couldn't help smiling to himself, if he had know this was all it would take to silence the loud mouthed Dobe he would have done it ages ago. However Naruto's continued silence was properly not a good sign as far as Sasuke was concerned, although he hadn't ran screaming for the hills yet or attempted to put a giant Rasengan through Sasuke's face, so perhaps not all was lost.  
After a few more moments of agonizing silence Naruto moved his hand up to his own face gently touching a faded yellow mark which had been a deep purple and cherry red bruise less than 24 hours ago.

'_God I will never get used to how fast he heals', _Sasuke thought to himself_ 'I could barely get out of bed this morning because of the beating we gave each other yesterday. _Naruto spoke suddenly breaking the silence and dragging Sasuke from memories of their recent fight.

"The fight yesterday was that because of these er… your er… feelings? Naruto asked his voice still dry and croaky.

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise, 'sometimes Naruto could be more perceptive than he gave him credit for.' _He was right, after 3 weeks of ignoring Naruto he had hoped that these feeling would vanish or at least diminish but they had never relented, they had caught hold of his very essence and were never letting go and it had eaten him alive until it had all became too much for even him to take, so in desperation he went searching for Naruto just to see him, talk to him, touch him, anything so long as the ache went away but he was also furious with the other man for bringing these feeling out that Sasuke had long ago suppressed. Sasuke feelings had been dragged to the surface, exposing them to the light to be poked and examined. All of this had been running through his head, so when he had found Naruto innocently training in one of the leaf's many training grounds he had launched himself at blonde attacking him with everything he had it. It would have killed a lesser Shinobi but not Naruto. Naruto never one to back down from a fight had retaliated fiercely and they had fought like they're very lives depended on it, until the evening sun over Konoha had began to set staining the ground, around the two exhausted Shinobi, in crimson and orange.  
This fight although foolish and reckless had changed Sasuke, broken some emotional wall, had given him the serenity and courage to face Naruto this morning, to face him and offer his shrived, blacked heart on a silver platter to the other man with a calmness he had never before experienced.

Sasuke was once again pulled from his internal musing, as he was unable to prevent his eyes from staring as the Man opposite him wetted his lips slowly with his tongue.

"Hn" was Sasuke eventual response to Naruto's earlier question, Sasuke also slowly moved his gazed back up to meet Naruto's.

Naruto nodded, his gaze shifting to stare over Sasuke right shoulder. Naruto began to swing his arms back a forth but stopped when Sasuke took another step forward invading Naruto personal space, their bodies almost touching. Sasuke could feel the heat rolling off of Naruto, he could see every detail of his face from the dark whiskers across his cheeks to every individual blonde eye lash.

With courage that only came from total calmness Sasuke spoke again in his unintentional needy sensual voice "Naruto, I'm going to kiss you." It was not a question merely a statement of fact. Sasuke more felt than saw, despite their lack of physical contact; Naruto's body stiffen and his breathing become more erratic, in a painfully slow movement Sasuke lent in tilting his head slightly, his dark eyes like an abyss stare determinately into Naruto's. As their lips met Sasuke eyes slipped closed in a moment of utter contentment. Naruto inhaled sharply, as both of Sasuke's nimble pale hands moved up to weave themselves in Naruto's golden spiky mane. Naruto remained rooted and stunned for several long seconds before he began to return the kiss in a gentle manner, hesitantly placing his hands on the other's back.

Naruto's reciprocation of their kiss was like a trigger to Sasuke causing him to suppressed a groan and pushed his body flush with Naruto's tying to lose himself in the warmth and the strength that Naruto carry around with him like a beacon of light. Their kissing continued like this with Sasuke leading; gently sucking and biting on Naruto's lower lip, Sasuke had no idea how much time passed one minute, one day or maybe even a lifetime before he bravely ran his tongue along the others lips, Naruto responded immediately, opening his mouth and allowing Sasuke entry which he took with greed. When their tongues collided Sasuke could no longer suppress the groan that had been building inside him, releasing it into their kiss as the sensation shooting straight to his groin.

Suddenly Naruto broke the kiss pulling away from Sasuke and for a moment they both blinked stupidly at each other before Naruto planted both hands on Sasuke chest and shoved him with enough force to floor him. Sasuke was so surprised by the attack that he didn't even attempt to regain his balance and hit the hard floor ass first in an ungraceful ark.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME!" Naruto exploded, voice echoing around the small kitchen.

Now it was Sasuke turn to stare dumbfounded at his friend, Naruto moved swiftly round him and made for the door, as he yanked the door open he stop briefly to stare at Sasuke, his once redden face now pale and confused his blue eyes like sapphires cast in stone. He turn quickly and stormed out slamming door behind which in retaliation bounced open again allowing the morning sunlight to poured into kitchen bathing Sasuke in warm daylight. Sasuke let out a long breath he hadn't realised he had been holding before placing hand over his face and laying back on the floor.

"Fuck." He said to know one.


End file.
